The present invention relates to a radial shaft seal, and more specifically to a radial shaft seal having a labyrinth seal.
There are various types of radial shaft seals with multiple lips to keep environmental debris out of the sealed interior area. The lips are stationary and are compressed, so that they exert radial pressure against the surface of the rotating shaft. Over time, debris abrades the lip causing it to wear, and eventually lose its sealing property. Once this occurs, debris enters the seal where it eventually abrades the primary sealing lip, which is the last barrier to an interior area.
One way to extend the life of a radial shaft seal is to increase the number of lips between the environment and the sealed area. This, however, only delays the amount of time before the seal ultimately breaks down. Thus, a need exists for an improved positive seal that lasts longer and holds up better than merely increasing the number of lips.